Empty Summoner
by YamatoEX
Summary: [P5] From pure interest turned bargain. A prisoner's choice of an arcana would gain redemption. Thus, a young man who had nothing gets granted a brand new life once he wrote his name on the contract. Now living in a city plagued with corruption... He must turn the odds against him with the power of a summoner!


_Empty..._

 _Not having someone to be their in your life..._

 _You must feel really sad, huh?_

 _Heh, let's see if you stay like that while going to school again._

 _Re-Write Soon._

* * *

Mists, the surrounding palace displaying unique artifacts in this strange realm. You'd need a very big portable fan with ya, otherwise, this would've been easy for a certain treasure hunter.

"Hah! These treasures are worth nothing." A mysterious young man said, putting his cloak's hoodie down revealing brown wavy hair. He whistled. "For a world that has some 'godly' treasure. They have terrible traps easy to escape that even a baby can do it."

This is Daiki Kaito, a treasure hunter set out on a journey to steal every world's treasure from anywhere and anytime because he can also travel through worlds with no trouble, but, he never thought about stumbling upon this world.

Kaito gazed at the lying beaut of a treasure in front of his eyes, noticing the object's unique design different from the rest.

The precious item looks pretty shiny for a card, he saw a very powerful aura surrounding it. At first glance, the blue card looks similar to Kaito's own collection. But he scratched that idea off with a shrug.

After confirming that this is a real valuable treasure, he grins. "Looks like no one's guarding this precious card... Good, I was getting bored walking anyway." He said with a smirk.

Before he could steal the card, he quickly pulled out a revolver and shot something from behind.

Kaito turned around to notice what he shot and sighed. "You think I was stupid enough to ignore you here?" He said rolling his eyes. "Your presence gave it away."

A distorted chuckle came out in response. "I was simply curious on what you were doing here... Now I see why."

The young man took a deep breath, pulling out a red card that had an odd icon from the back. "Good thing I came prepared," Kaito said. He slid the red barcode card into his customized revolver, opening the pump once so.

 **KAMEN RIDE!**

Kaito aimed his driver into the air and smirked. "Let's see what you got," He said. "HENSHIN!"

 **DI-END!**

Pulling the trigger, different colored images of his rider form appeared. All forming into one blue suit with bar codes set on his helmet.

He is, Kamen Rider Di-End.

"Interesting."

The hollowed room lit up surprising Kaito, he slowly watched everything melt into black slime all except the light blue card.

"What the...?"

Goops of slime dropped into the floor, it started moving faster once more piled on that kept growing until it formed into some sort of monster. Its face created a blue mask to cover the red eyes.

"That's definitely one of Shocker's creations," Kaito said with a groan. "And here I thought I could get away this time!"

He brought up his revolver and slid a different card in.

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

"I wouldn't shoot the mask if I were you." The dark spectator warned.

Kaito didn't listen as he aimed for the center of this creäture, pulling the trigger.

 **BLAST!**

Several bullets hit the target badly, making it crumble. The last shot, however, landed on one of its eyes.

"Heh." He smirked before he saw the shadow erupted. "What?!-"

But the last bullet made the figure growl. Its crimson eyes glaring at Kaito ripped his face mask out, doing so caused the slime to slither everywhere.

Once the show died down, the young man couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Well, somewhat.

"Eh...? Momotaros? Is that you?" He asked. "Nah, you wouldn't look like that at all since I saw your true form before."

Right in from him was a large two horn hulking red Oni wearing some sort of robe while holding a large sword-spear weapon on its right hand.

A thought bubble came out, revealing a much less...scary Red Oni who was shouting at Kaito even though he was facing in front of humans who were trained to fight against Onis.

* * *

[ _Flashback:_ Ore...! Sanjou-gack!]

 _ **KAMEN RIDE!**_

 _The young treasure hunter aimed his weapon at the human warriors before pulling the trigger._

 _ **D-D-DEN-O!**_

 _An armored warrior materialized in front of them, shocking others how he did that, he lets out a grin pulling his desha-sword out._

 _"Heheh!"_

 _ **FINAL FORM RIDE: D-D-DEN-O**_

 _"Ore! Sanjou-! ACK!" Before Den-O SF could do his signature pose, Di-end shot his back. Reverting into his imagin form._

 ** _PEACH._**

 _"Iteee!" Out came a Red Oni, however, not an intimidating one. He resembles that of Momotaros from a kids show back in Japan. "Oi! What the hell was that for!?"_

* * *

"Nope, definitely not Momotaros." Kaito lazily shrugged. "You're much taller than him."

The red Oni raised a small brow, scratching its chin in with a question mark above the head. But its feet stomped on the ground hard, angered.

"Actually, now I can see the resemblance," Kaito said with a smirk.

He started spraying bullets on the Oni, but it did nothing as it bounced off from its chest. "Great," He sighed. "Guess I'll have to resort to Plan B." The young man pulled out two cards from his holder, then sliding each one inside his driver.

 **KAMEN RIDE:** **REY!** **KABUKI!**

Kaito aimed in front of him and pulls the trigger, two more different colored images of the names said appeared not before revealing their rider forms.

Frost was gathering around the floor until it formed a humanoid figure, but yet he looked like more like a Yeti due to the fur around his chest as blue Gigantic claws appeared after raising his hands up. He is known as Kamen Rider Rey.

The slow breeze where petals coming from out of nowhere all circled around when a green Oni posed dramatically, however a few of the horns were red. Kamen Rider Kabuki. But once he made eye contact on the Red Oni, he clenched his weapon tightly.

Kaito noticed this but he waves it off. "You two can go ahead and fight him, I'm going to see what's his main weakness."

The two riders obeyed his command and proceeded to fight the red Oni.

"Hmmm let's see..." Di-End then analyzed the patterns of its attack, it was fairly easy due to the big swing attempts. "Ah, so you can tank a lot of the physical attacks... That and my own bullets wouldn't do much on you."

Before he could move from his spot, he noticed Kabuki aggressively slashing through the Oni, noticing the wounds lasting longer than he expected.

"Ah, that makes sense." He said. "Considering that he's half-n-half... Oi Kabuki, try and go for its arms!"

The red-green warrior nodded as he stayed in his stance, focusing a lot of power into his blade.

" **Ongeki Da: Goka Kenran!** "

Kabuki then severed two of the red oni's arms with a graceful attack, the monster roared in pain. Rey dug his claws through the ground, turning the floor towards the Oni into ice. The enemy stumbled away on the floor, not able to move without falling.

Di-End smirked. "Time to finish this." He took out one last card that would end this battle onto the Di-End driver, pulling the pump out.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE**!

The two riders, Rey and Kabuki suddenly stopped walking. After that announcement had started, those two faded into the same cards Di-end used previously to summon them. Cards were now circling one by one in front of his aim, once the two cards were pulled into it, everything stayed and locked.

"See ya."

 **DI-END!**

Pulling the trigger, a giant beam went through the red Oni as it disappeared into nothing.

"Phew, didn't even break a sweat." He said with a grin. "Now, onto my treasure." Kaito then reverted back into his rouge form, staring at the glowing card in front of him.

However, as he was going to take the blue card with him, shadow tentacles grabbed his right arm and threw him somewhere else.

"What!?"

"That fight was easily handled, good work!" That same voice as before said. "But, I'm not letting you have this..."

"And here I thought I was done with beating that Oni." Kaito groaned. "Doesn't matter, I'll take it by force!" Before he could shoot, several more tentacles prevented him from doing so. He tried to find where the figure is but wasn't able to due to no light inside this room.

"Ah ah ah." It shook its imaginary finger. "You can't fight me, I'm an entity much more powerful than what you just defeated."

"Hah, is that all you got?" Kaito asked with a smirk. "Every cliche villain says that, but they lose when I show them who they're dealing with!"

"Cocky brat." The red shadow said. "It's time I end this charade and put you somewhere else. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the private little jail cell I made just for you..."

The young man couldn't breathe as the tightness started getting stronger. "W-Who are you...!?" He saw his vision fading away, the tremendous amount of pain rendering him unconscious.

"Me?" It smirked. "I'm..."

"A higher being, waiting for the moment humanity ends..."

Kaito went limp after being dragged inside of the black puddle, the red-eyed shadow's laughter echoed across the palace.

* * *

 **March 29th, 2016** [ _Morning_ ]

Opening his eyes, Kaito realized that he's in a cornered cell away from the bright room. "W-Where am I...?"

"My, oh, my!" A high voice called the treasure hunter's attention. "A visitor of another world? Ooo~ How marvelous to meet someone like you..."

"Oi, who's there!"

"Hm... I suppose you could say that I'm a fellow neighbor, rather, I'm in a deep dilemma just like yourself." The voice chuckled.

"What? You tried stealing that blue card or whatever?" Kaito scoffed.

"Hmhmhm... No." Stacks of card slid out from Kaito's cell, each one floating. "My role was...taken, as such, I cannot do anything besides watching the events unfold itself because of them."

"Them?" He raised a brow. "You mean the thing that's hiding in plain darkness?"

"Indeed, that thing is a much more powerful foe than what _you've_ faced before." The voice smiled. "After all, you're one of the few guests I've witnessed... A Kamen Rider, yes?"

"Wait, you know who we are?"

"Yes! I witnessed many history of Kamen Riders back then, and others continuing to don on that title." He answered. "So, you must be the famous treasure hunter. Daiki Kaito?"

"...Yeah, except now I'm stuck here with someone like you." Kaito glared. "What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer you desire." It replied. "Only when the game ends, will your fate be revealed."

"Stuck here? Forever?" Kaito growled. "I'm not letting that happen!" He started shaking the bars, looking at the complicated lock placed in. "What kind of lock is this?"

The stranger pointed their finger at the cards laying in-front of Kaito. "That, my dear neighbor is a special holder. Have you noticed your belongings, feeling more lighter?"

Kaito immediately checked his gear, everything he's collected were gone. "What!?" Trying to find his complete form inside the case was just an empty place-holder. "No! That was my treasure!"

"Sadly, they've been separated one another the moment your body couldn't handle any more pressure from its grip."

"Dammit!" Kaito frowned. "Maybe...?" He tried to open a dimensional wall behind the prison, but nothing happened. "Not even that?"

"No... This jail was created to suppress any abilities either of us have that would allow us to escape."

"What am I gonna do then!?" Kaito yelled out. "Is there really no way to get out?"

"I'm afraid not." His answer made the treasure hunter slump. "But, that doesn't mean there's another choice..."

Raising his head, the neighbor snapped his two fingers, several tarot cards revealed before facing back. The cards started scrambling for an estimate of 10 seconds. "Huh?"

"Each card show a wanderer's future, yet the outcomes occur rather differently. It's such a delightful sight to see their life change any and every step they take. Brings a new path." The stranger revealed a long nose, slightly startling Kaito.

"Sorry, gramps. I'm not into fortune-telling." He sighed. "What is this?"

"Patience, young man." The long-nosed lunatic smiled. "These cards aren't just for knowing your fortune...for now that is."

"And I care why?"

"They represent _someone_ else's fate." He answered, making the young rider confused. "You may choose 1 arcana, doing so would choose the person who will assist you in your troubling situation like mine."

"I have to be careful in picking the right one then, huh?" Kaito raised a brow. "Okay... I have to get a good pick." He took a deep breath, as his neighbor grins.

"This." The young hunter pointed at the far end card, the long-nosed man smirked. "Oh...?"

"What?"

"This arcana is quite rare to witness myself..." He amused. "Very well... Let this person's fate change yours."

The image itself shown two masks, one teary-eyed expression while the other angered. "Once the guest has accepted the invitation, give them the following contract..." He said.

"Be wary though, as things might not go as you want..."

* * *

 **?/?/2010** [ _Night_ ]

 _"M-Mom...?! D-Dad...?!" A young man whimpered at the sight in front of him, his parents were lying dead on the ground._

 _"N-No! Don't leave me!" He shouted, as tears trailed down from his face._

 _Moments later, it was confirmed that his only family died in a car accident. There were no other relatives that would take him in as they lived in different countries, or too far away. He felt lost. Until a friend he made back then offered a new home._

 _What Josh thought was a miracle, hoping that he'd feel welcome, still mourning the loss of his family._

 _Except it didn't..._

 **?/?/2016**

 _Josh could feel his body wearing down, tired after doing all the chores listed. Looking at microwave-able meal next to it._

 _He sighed._

 _Overworking, detachment. Those two words described his ongoing life after being adopted. No interaction with his new family, to them he's a cleaner. Why did they treat him like a slave?_

 _What could be the reason for the smile he watched grew to annoyance..._

 _Was it because of pity? Maybe. His_ _perspective deterred as time goes on. A smile doesn't mean anything to him.  
_

* * *

 **March 26th, 2016** [ _Morning_ ]

"Josh! We need you to get some groceries, everyone's going to be busy so I hope to see food in the kitchen. Today's a special day."

"I will."

The young man named Josh crossed his arms with a frown. ' _It's annoying that nobody does much at home when I'm here every day._ ' He saw his only friend leaving with her parents, thus making him home alone.

It's always been like this. "Right so I have to do my chores, as it's one of the things I can do besides living here." He looked down.

Washing the dishes, taking out the trash, cleaning the bathroom, mopping the dirty floors every day. "Done. I'm heading out right now," Josh said to no one in this house he lives.

Once he closed the door, he noticed odd looks people are giving. "...Just getting the groceries." He pulled his hoodie up.

Slowly letting the time go by, he finally arrived at his destination. It was a nearby grocery market he goes to, mostly from the good deals they usually have whenever he comes inside.

"Let's see, what everyone will need is Milk, Food, Vegetables, Fruit, Bread, etc." He listed. "Right, should hurry before someone I don't want to meet comes up to me later." Josh took off with a small cart.

* * *

"Alright, that will be $256.17. Do you need a ride?" The cashier employee asked nicely.

"No, I should be fine carrying all these on my way. It's not that far." Josh declined. "Thank you though."

He carried the bags with his whole arms, struggling to maintain his balance.

"Yooooo Josh!"

"Dammit," Josh cursed under his breath. "Hey Eric, long time no see huh?" He said with a strained smile.

The young man named Eric looked to be shorter than Josh, he has brown high-top hair with faded sides. Usually, he wears some-what bright colored outfits and just a pair of boots.

"Yeah man, it's been awhile." He grinned. "How have you been? Powering through after what happened back the-?"

"I'm fine. I appreciate if you don't bring that up right now. It happened in the past and I can't do anything but move on." He said with a minor shrug. "Don't got nothing to hold in life anymore."

"Wow... Uh... Are you sure you're fine?" Eric said worriedly.

"I'm sure. Besides, I barely knew them as much as I wanted to back then." Josh said. "I don't like it when people pity me for something I couldn't do back when I was just a child."

"I'm sorry that I brought it up..." Eric tried to pat his shoulder, who took a step back. "...You sure you don't need help?"

Josh shook his head, letting out a thin smile. "It's fine, I'm gonna head back home."

"Alright. Make sure to watch for the roads!" He said.

"I heard you loud and clear." Josh didn't say anything after Eric left. He noticed couples having fun with their loved ones, standing still continuing to watch everyone enjoying their life.

However, it kept him unfazed. "Right, everyone I love. As if people care about someone like me."

* * *

[ _Evening_ ]

Opening the front door, he spotted Cath's friends, hanging out with her in the living room. He brings up the grocery bags. "I'm back, got the groceries here so help me out will ya?"

"Eh...?" Cath whined. "Think you can just do that yourself?"

"After I had to carry them here? I'm already tired as is." He replied.

"But-!"

"Come on, just help him out! We can wait." A friend of hers said. "Shouldn't let him drop those heavy bags now."

Catherine sighed. "Okay. Gimme a few of the light ones."

"Sure."

One by one, they were putting each food from the bags to their rightful place.

* * *

"Annoying pieces of shit," He said with much annoyance. "If she could at least help me out with the cooking and everything then I wouldn't be so damn tired."

He felt like he was going to explode, but he can't.

Joshua knows that it wouldn't be right to get mad at her. He doesn't bear any ill-will to Catherine. That can't be said the same for her parents.

If there was a shooting war, his wish would be to have a different life than here.

"Gonna hit the hay for today..." Jumping on his own bed, Joshua took out his android phone, headphones, and two leftover pizza slices. "Right, today's her birthday..."

He thought about the fun times they've spent together in the past. "It's been a while since we ever had an actual interaction besides the usual greetings."

It's true, after not being able to go to school due to the death of his two parents, he couldn't exactly attend any no matter what. Catherine's family couldn't help him get an education at all because their worries were prioritizing her first.

So he was only able to learn thanks to the Internet, it took a while to understand many things but at least he was able to catch up. Sadly he couldn't get a job yet because of his age. It was frustrating, not getting to do anything but housework throughout his whole years living here.

With a sigh, he turned the lights off.

"All by myself... I just, never been cared for or loved someone else. I don't love this family. I'm just a sad kid they had to pick up, someone who didn't want to die in this cruel world." He trailed off before he closed his eyes. "The moment I lost my family, was how my life lost its purpose."

Noises of knocking from his door entered his ears. Josh had to quickly put up a tired smile. "Come in...!"

"Hey Josh, it's me." Cathy opened the door holding a letter for him. "Found this in the mail, it's for you apparently."

"Who's it from?"

"Dunno, it only says Residential Guest: The Treasure Hunter. Someone you know?"

"With a stupid name like that, I doubt it." He said with a hum. "If it's an invite for some random group then probably, let me read it then," Cathy left once she handed him the letter.

"Let's see what this person wrote..." The letter revealed a blue card on the back, curious he switched it to see an odd cover. This blue card's cover in the front had a look of a monochrome symbol, a split between happiness and sadness.

 _"I see you've been unfortunate in life... Inside that shell of yours to hide thy true self. You've searched for a new hope only for it to fade away, the longer you close that part of yourself. The chances of hiding from others will hurt them."_

 _"However, that's already begun."_

 _"That's why I have a proposition. If you accept it this offer, then you shall be granted a new life away from the world you live in."_

 _"You will leave this home into another, but, it involves a mission if you accept this offer. This proposition will last until tonight at 12 AM. If you don't, then this letter will make you forget about what happened today."_

"Signed by... Residential Guest: The Treasure Hunter. I don't get this, about everything," He grimaced. "Are they asking me to leave Catherine's home? I know that this offer of theirs stated that I'll get a new life better than what I have right now. There's that mission requirement that I find really suspicious about..."

Josh turned on his phone to see the time, 10:00 PM, he only has 2 hours from this letter's apparent deadline. He quietly opens his door to watch Cathy, her friends, and her parents who brought out the vanilla customized cake. Celebrating her 14th birthday.

"Happy Birthday Catherine!" Her Dad shouted. "Come on, make a wish!"

Catherine blew the candles, she giggled and saw the presents. "I wish to become a model!" She said.

The young man closed his eyes as he reminisces, holding back a tear.

Sadly, he doesn't remember anything that involved a celebration of his own. He barely remembered his own birth once Catherine's parents mentioned it behind his back. That was the only way Joshua could make out that he turned 17 a few months ago. No one celebrated his birthday because he wasn't their own.

Clenching the blue card and the letter tightly on his hand. "Since I'm someone forgotten, no chance in life here at NY, a nobody who could only watch people succeed in life...! You're damn right I'm taking this offer!"

After finishing that sentence, the card went very bright. His front door converted into a prison door.

Joshua felt an odd sense of light, yet deep, melody inside that door. It felt soothing. His subconscious forced him to walk towards the door and opened the handle carefully.

He saw nothing but an endless wave of dark blue, then everything flashed before his eyes. Something grabbed his very body, pulling him inside the mysterious room, leaving the door shut. His bedroom that was full of many things were fading away, making his prison empty.

* * *

[Unknown Dimension: Unknown Weather] **March 31st, 2016**

"Mmmgh..." Joshua woke up to a dark room at first, then he saw something wobbly near him.

He saw a strange figure what looks to be standing down. Standing back up, he saw that this room had a very big theme going on. Right in front of him was like an interview for people that are put in jail. A caller, and a pitch black window to hide anyone's identity out.

"So, this is how my new life is going to be huh?" He said with a grudge. "Great, guess I'll get some food and start counting down my death."

"Oh pipe down kid, you're not getting anywhere with that attitude."

He noticed the same blurry figure that was on its butt down, then he sat down on a chair at the front of the black window preventing him from seeing his face.

"What happened to you?" Joshua asked. "Looks like you got ambushed."

"Hah, you don't even know _half_ of it kid." The strange figure groaned. "Whatever. To start, I know everything about you."

"Really? Prove it."

"Your name is Joshua Perez, just turned 17, lost your Mom and Dad in an accident. You've been living with Catherine Sanchez and her family when you were 10, she just turned 14. You haven't been yourself after those rough times. You've been doing chores, making food for others all-day. You keep your anger and everything in check with that stoic face of yours, just to hide the pain inside you." He said.

"You have no special someone, not even the 'love' you put out for everyone. You, gave up the meaning of life when you couldn't go to school, get a job, nothing." Kaito said with a bored look.

Joshua gave the man a deadly stare, he was telling the truth. Everything he knew, his true self, are all correct. "That's enough out of that mouth of yours, I don't want a damn reminder of how much a failure I am!"

"Hey, you said I needed to prove it. So I did." The black window slowly went transparent as it revealed a young man that's a few years or older than Joshua is.

"My name is Daiki Kaito, I'm the one that's going to tell you everything you need to know. Starting with who I am, where you are. And lastly, your mission."

* * *

"From what you just told me, you steal treasures from different worlds which I didn't believe at first. But then you got ambushed by a shadow entity that choked you until you went unconscious? Next, you were given choices between life and death because you're currently inside a jail designed for thieves like you that's apparently impossible to break free of?" Joshua repeated the things Kaito told him.

"That's just about the basics."

"Question. How did you end up getting someone, well, me? Can't be too coincidental for me to get this offer in the first place." Joshua asked.

"Luck. I had to choose an 'Arcana' from this old geezer's fortune cards. Anything I picked, were based on what type of person's fate. Hell, it might've been someone perfect, unhealthy, old, or young. Anyone could've been chosen." Kaito answered.

"And this arcana... Is mine, showing a monochrome two face mask that had an angry expression and a sad one..." He said. "This card represents who I am right now..."

"Bingo."

Joshua stared at the man's face. "And how do I set you free? What do I need to do in order to get my new life settled?"

Kaito smirked. "Easy, just get back all the cards I lost from that damn shadow. As for your new life, however..."

"I know one of them is giving up my old life back when I used to live with Catherine and her family." He said. "That could only mean one thing... I need to change my identity?"

"Heh, good thing I have someone who's smart. Not only are you getting your identity changed, but you're also going to a new country instead." Kaito said.

"What, why?" Joshua asked.

"Because the one you're going to has every card of mine there located," Kaito replied.

"Wouldn't that mean I'd need to learn a new language?" He said.

"No, there's this benefit of helping me out where you'll learn the language in an instant once you arrive in your room in that apartment. It's somewhere in the middle of this big city, easier to get by and find for more clues on my collection." The young treasure hunter answered.

"What else am I missing then?" Joshua asked.

Kaito then brought up a paper with an emblem to the side, noticing not so many words on the sheet who tosses a pen to Joshua.

"Sign the contract." He said. "Once you're done writing your name on this, you'll be heading in your new room all just for yourself kid."

Joshua hummed remembering that the same words in this contract were like from the letter he received albeit just him helping Kaito being free.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. It shouldn't be that hard to find these cards you're talking about."

"Heh, not exactly kid," Kaito smirked. "You'll need the Di-End Driver to help you find 'em, besides that. You're going to figure it out anyway after you start blending in."

He nodded and wrote his name into the contract, Kaito's smirk formed as he took the paper in and snapped his fingers.

Joshua's name and last were changing into his new identity, he raised his head towards the treasure hunter.

"If I remember correctly, a name in Japanese would usually mean something like any other languages. What's mine going to be?"

Kaito smug look made Josh raised a brow. "You'll see." The young rider then rolled the contract paper up, putting it into his pocket and took a deep breath.

"Now then, I'll need to be specific on this mission of yours. You already know the basics but, I have to warn you what you're going to be facing..."

* * *

[Tokyu, Shibuya Excel Hotel: _Evening_ ] **April 1st, 2016**

After Joshua opened his eyes, he saw the front door of his new room. He glanced back at the people walking by with a sigh. "I didn't think he said I'd get transported immediately after he explained everything..."

Taking out his wallet he noticed several cards, one being an I.D., a bank account. According to Kaito's foggy memory of the money he stole, the yens were roughly around the two million mark...

That made Josh take a spit take, although it'll probably be devoured sooner or later. He can use some pocket change for bus fare, food, and many things he'll need while living in Japan.

He turned his head to spot a deliver man coming out of the elevator rolling a cart of packages with his fake name plastered everywhere.

' _Wait, are those boxes filled with_ _my stuff on it...? Huh, guess that makes things easier for myself to live in then._ '

"Hey, here's your belongings Mr. Takahashi." He said. "Oh, and a few things were added too at the last minute from some man who said he knows you. Someone, you know?"

"...He's an acquaintance of sorts."

"Alright." The delivery man nodded. "Well, it's time I head back to the stations. Nice seeing ya kid."

Joshua waved goodbye at the delivery man, he also noticed the man smirking... He fiddled with his keys to open his door and saw the nice clean view inside. It was clean, no dirty rags, dust, or anything that would be unhealthy for having.

The young man carries his packages one after another to his room. He noticed the familiar logo just like the contract he signed on the front cover of the box, opening the package to see a revolver-like weapon holding a few cards with another letter. The contents gave brief explanations of what the functions this driver has in store for him to use.

"So this is what I have to do...?" He muttered. "Damn, and here I thought I wasn't going to an actual school." Joshua looks down and repeats the mission Kaito told him on his head.

 _"Here's the gist kid; You're going to school, getting all my cards back so I can get out of here, and after you're done with all that, you'll have a great life staying there."_

 _"Otherwise, there will be consequences if you don't do what I say."_

' _I'm not Joshua Perez anymore..._ ' He looked at one of the mirrors reflecting him, noticing the same appearance he has. The black hair having light-blue fade on the back, his blue eyes watching the big city's view. Noticing the change of clothes once he saw his black hoodie, that along with his black pants and a pair of sneakers that have trails of white stripes.

 _"Your name, by the way kid is..."_

"Takahashi... Sora..."

Watching the view quietly, he took a feel of the driver and took a deep breath. "I'll need to hurry up and get this mission out of the way soon. So that I can live the rest of my life here in peace."


End file.
